1. Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus based on tensegrity structures (hereafter referred to as tensegrity apparatus) for the transmission of special solitary waves with adjustable profile into a material or structure, and the detection of such waves from a material or structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Tensegrity structures have been considered by researchers working in many different areas, including engineering, mathematics, architecture, biology, and other area. Tensegrity structures generally consist of spatial assemblies of rigid compressive members (bars) and deformable (prestressed) tensile elements (strings or cables), which typically feature geometrically nonlinear mechanical behavior. Tensegrity networks have been employed as model systems in a large variety of form-finding and dynamical control problems of engineering and architecture. It has been shown that such structures can form minimal mass systems for given loads, through assemblies of repetitive units forming “tensegrity fractals.” The mechanical response of tensegrity structures relies on the basic laws of attraction and repulsion between mass particles and can be suitably adjusted by changing basic variables, such as mass positions, topology of connections, size, material and prestress of tensile members. It has been recognized in recent years that tensegrity structures may also describe the mechanics of a number of biological structures, such as cell cytoskeletons, the red blood cell membrane, spider fibers, and muscle-bone systems. The tensegrity concept has been employed in space antennas and structures; lightweight and deployable structures; and “smart” (controllable) systems. A tensegrity structure can be designed optimally strong and stiff, through suitable adjustment of the prestress in the tensile members. Each member of the structure can serve as sensor or actuator, if proper control systems are implemented.
The term “tensegrity” is derived from the terms “tensile” and “integrity.” The tensegrity structure itself is described, for example, in the 1962 U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,521 to Fuller. The terms “tensegrity elements” and “tensegrity units” are used interchangeably herein and refer to structures having both compression members and tension members, where the tension members are connected to the compression members. The compression members may be bars, struts, columns, etc. that are held in compression within the tensegrity unit. The tension members are cables, wires, strings, etc. which are held in tension within the tensegrity unit. In the tensegrity unit, the ends of the compression members are typically connected to the ends of other compression members with the tension members only.